Kingdom Hearts: War For Oblivion
Kingdom Hearts:War For Oblivion is an RPG I thought I would make. It takes place in a time between the end of Birth by Sleep and the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. It's a text style RPG in which you describe what your character does and how they do it. You even speak with other characters using it, I thought I'd use this type for the incredible amount of diversity that is possible with it. Veil of Darkness.jpg|The Veil of Darkness Union Emblem. Nonversed.jpg|Nonversed Union Emblem. 'STORY' You battle other Keyblade Wielders and Masters for something known simply as The Ultima Blessing, a power of which the very same Kingdom Hearts was said to have been created from. It is more powerful than Kingdom Hearts in ways that could change everything. To get to it you must traverse a single unknown world of which many things are stranded there from various worlds. Then you must overcome the many enemies and obstacles that present themselves during your journey. You may either team up with other Keyblade Wielders of your side or on the opposite side or you may go it alone. Know this, there are many dangers lurking behind every corner, in every shadow, in every emotion, and even in plain sight where there is nothing. "Time is eternal, everlasting, an existence that can be traversed by special means. To do so, one must merely look inside himself and open their heart to both Light and Darkness. Only once both have been accepted and controlled, the path to traverse Time shall open and all will be revealed. The infinite questions about Kingdom Hearts itself, about Darkness, about Light, Nothingness, and even Dreams shall be bountiful and obtainable in means one could never have imagined!" - Master Vladimir Herrenroseaktig 'CHARACTERS' There are several Disney characters and even characters from the Final Fantasy Franchise and The World Ends With You Franchise as well. 'WORLDS AND PROVINCES' The World of Anonymity ( This is the only world you will visit, it is said to be something close to Kingdom Hearts itself and it in turn has it's own mysteries. ) (Provinces are areas where worlds are "Intertwined" to The World of Anonymity.) 'PROVINCES': 100 Acre Wood ''' '''Agrabah Atlantica Beast's Castle Castle of Dreams Deep Jungle Deep Space Destiny Islands Disney Castle Disney Town Dwarf Woodlands Enchanted Dominion Halloween Town Radiant Garden Keyblade Graveyard La Cité des Cloches Monstro Mysterious Tower Neverland Olympus Coliseum Port Royal ''' '''Pride Lands Space Paranoids The Grid The Land of Dragons Timeless River Traverse Town Twilight Town ''' '''Wonderland Mardi Gras Town 'SHATTERED PROVINCES:' Shattered Privinces are worlds that no longer exist but are still around as remnants. They seem to have returned here for some reason. End of the World Castle Oblivion Hollow Bastion Land of Departure Mirage Arena The World That Never Was ' 'ENEMIES Being as there is no possibility of the Unversed surfacing due to Vanitas' Demise there are Heartless both of pureblood and of Man Made as well as Nobodies, The World of Anonymity has a deep mystery in the case that the Unversed are present here somehow, this seems to be the biggest mystery of all. The union of these three dangers has been called The Veil of Darkness. There are several other unions of enemies in this world that seem impossible but it has become reality. 'MAGIC SPELLS' Fire> Fira> Firaga Blizzard> Blizzara> Blizzaga Thunder> Thundara> Thundaga Aero> Aerora> Aeroga Stop> Stopra> Stopga Magnet> Magnera> Magnega 'KEYBLADE WIELDERS/MASTERS' Here is where your character comes in. I'll start with mine. 'MASTER VLADIMIR (LORD ROSE THORN)' Name: Vladimir Herrenroseaktig (Translated from Norwegian Herren meaning Lord and Roseaktig meaning Rose) Eye Color: Sea Green Hair Color: He has Red hair with silver streaks in it Skin Color: He has a whitish colored skin Keyblades: Aqua Stellar and Union's Simplicity Rank: Keyblade Master Clothes: He wears a black tee with a Sea green Fleur De Lis Heart design on it with a blue and silver vest over it, he wears jeans of a curious design, half is blue and half is grey. He has chains dangling from the belt loops being shorter on the front two and getting longer as you go back, he also has what appears to be some sort of arm accessories that are made of black cloth and can reach from his wrists to halfway up his forearm. Aqua Stellar By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Aqua Stellar Union's Simplicity By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Union's Simplicity 'NEW CHARACTERS' Here is for your character and others character. Name: Eye Color: Hair Color: Skin Color: Keyblades: Rank: Clothes: 'KNOWN KEYBLADES' Here are the Keyblades that have been revealed at this time. Aqua Stellar By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|It has memories of his life long before the wars. It has great magic and reach and doubles Ice magic's attack power. Union's Simplicity By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|A keyblade with great strength and poor reach it doubles critical hit damage. Cosmic Rebellion By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|An obtainable Keyblade, has poor reach but makes up for it in a huge boost in magic. Delta Breaker By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|An obtainable Keyblade, has excellent reach and gives a high boost in strength. Midnight Reaplings By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|An obtainable Keyblade, it has Exceptional reach a good balance in strength and magic and it draws in items and orbs. The Beldam By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Has good reach and it boosts strength but not magic, it also makes it easier to land critical hits. The Shadow Man By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|An obtainable Keyblade, it randomly causes negative status effects on enemies if you are already hurt. Midnight Beats By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases Thunder Magic damage. Recurring Nightmare Correct Revised Version By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Has good combo length and reach, it deals higher damage and increases the amount of HP recovered when using Cure Spells. Alpha Torrent By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases magic but has short combo length. Flowering Passion By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases Fire Magic damage. Feeble Hearts By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases resistance to dark and fire damage. Destiny Paradise By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases Effects of collected orbs also allows use of the finishing command Ragnarok. Pureblood Lust By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases damage by all magic and also increases ressistance to darkness damage. Terra's Rebirth By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases Strength and defense it also allows you to recover completely after losing all HP once. Ventus' Awakening By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Has an even balance in Strength and Magic attack damage as well, has unreal combo speed also allows finishing moves to be unleashed and does more damage the higher the combo you have. Aqua's Emergence By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases Magic attack damage to enemies and also allows you to retain 1 HP from an otherwise fatal attack. Divinities Embrace By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|An obtainable Keyblade, It grants the wielder exceptional dodging abilities and combo time as well as boosting your strength and critical hit damage. (This is one of the three most hardest to obtain Keyblades in the RPG.) Forsaken Sin By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|An obtainable Keyblade, it boosts strength to the highest point has poor combo lenght and it randomly causes negative status effects to the wielder. Omega Buster By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Increases combo length and damage as well as a slight increase in strength. Ultima Weapon By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|The Ultima Weapon Keyblade. The hardest to obtain. It has an awesome boost in strength, magic, and combo length, it can even grant the wielder one revive in every province it is used in. Colorful Memories By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Has good reach but has a tendency to automatically invoke activation of your Keyblade Armor. Fate of XIII By Lord Rose Thorn.PNG|Does tremendous damage with Magic, Strength and Combo Length is increased as well as a good reach.